


Marinette Wayne

by AngelLyslion



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is a Wayne, Marinette and damian are twins
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion
Summary: Marinette en espionnant une conversation entre ses parents va découvrir qu'elle n'est pas leur fille mais celle d'un certain Bruce Wayne et qu'elle est la jumelle du plus jeune de la fratrie.Suivez Marinette dans sa nouvelle vie.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Mariette descend les escaliers pour prévenir ses parents qu'elle sort rejoindre ses amies dans le parc. Elle s'arrête dans son élan en écoutant la conversation qui se déroule entre ses derniers.

« Tom, elle va rentrer au collège, nous devons lui dire ! Nous ne pouvons plus lui cacher la vérité ! Elle mérite d'être informée qu'elle n'est pas notre fille, mais celle de Bruce Wayne ! Elle doit savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas l'élever, car il avait trop d'ennemis et il avait peur pour sa sécurité, donc il a préféré la placer en famille d'accueil ! Et que nous devons le lui dire avant ses seize ans. Surtout s'il vient implanter son entreprise ici, elle sera obligée de le rencontrer dans les jours à venir !  
\- Chérie, c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour lui avoué, et surtout je n'ai pas envie de la perdre !  
\- Moi aussi, Tom, moi aussi, mais nous n'avons pas le choix ! Elle se trouve en âge de le savoir... Mariette ne pouvant plus supporter la discutions remonte dans sa chambre, créant du bruit qui alerte ses deux parents adoptifs. Désolée, ma puce, déclare Sabine en se rapprochant de sa fille, ceci est la vérité. Nous n'avons pas pu de te le dire plus tôt, car nous avions peur et nous avions espéré que jamais nous n'aurions à te le révéler. Bruce Wayne veut te rencontrer et passer du temps avec toi ! Il arrive demain de Gotham pour l'ouverture de sa nouvelle entreprise !

L'adolescente se détache de l'emprise de sa mère adoptive.

\- Où vas-tu ? demande le père.  
\- Dans ma chambre,... juste j'ai besoin... d'être seule pour assimiler tout ça !  
\- Mais...  
\- Tom chéri, laisse là, je la comprends ! Tom souffle et il laisse partir sa fille.

Dans la chambre de Marinette

\- Tikki comment ont-ils pu me faire cela, comment ils...  
\- Ils ont voulu te protéger ! Et que tu ne sentes pas à l'écart !  
\- Je vais le rencontrer demain et je ne sais même pas comment il est ! Comment va-t-il réagir ? Est-ce qu'il va m'aimer ?  
\- Marinette respire un bon coup ! Conseille le kwami. Paniquer ne servira à rien ! Et cela risque d'attirer un akuma.

La jeune fille suit le conseil de la petite déesse de la créativité.

\- Et tu n'as qu'à procéder à des recherches sur lui ! reprit le kwami, pour mieux le connaître et éviter d'évoquer des sujets sensibles.  
\- Tu as raison, Tikki, je ne vais pas me laisser abattre.  
\- Ça, c'est la Marinette que je connais ! S'exclame la représentation de la création.

Elle allume son ordinateur et commence ses recherches sur son père. Malgré le fait qu'elle en apprend plus sur son père. Elle se sent trahie par le fait que son père a adopté d'autres enfants quelque temps avant et après, qu'il l'est mise en adoption et abandonnée.

Marinette sent une grande haine et une immense tristesse l'envahir.

\- Marinette ! Attention, un akuma ! Cri le kwami.

Marinette se fit toucher par l'akuma.

\- Vengeresse, je suis le Papillon. Ta famille t'a menti et trahi. Je peux te donner le pouvoir de te venger et de créer ta famille idéale ! En échange, je veux le miraculous de Ladybug et de Chat Noir ! Déclare le Papillon confiant de lui sûr que sa victime allait accepter le pouvoir comme toutes les autres auparavant.  
\- Désolée Papillon, mais je ne t'aiderai. Tu as fait trop de mal et je ne t'aiderai pas dans ton désir de vengeance ! Et je n'aime pas faire de mal aux autres.

L'akuma quitte le corps de Marinette.

\- Marinette bravo tu as réussi a chassé l'akuma. Tu dois être la première à accomplir ce miracle.  
\- Merci, Tikki, mais si je l'avais laissé faire, je n'aurais pas pu sauver Paris ! Je dois appeler les filles pour les prévenir que je ne peux pas venir dû à un imprévu...

Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro.

\- Oui allô Alya c'est Marinette ! Désolé je ne peux pas venir, car je viens d'avoir un imprévu à la boulangerie ! Je sais que c'est important, mais vraiment je ne peux pas, je suis une fois de plus désolé !

Marinette raccroche et se laisse tomber sur son lit.

\- Tikki, je suis terrifiée pour demain et j'ai aussi peur qu'Alya fasse le lien entre lui et moi !  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien se passer. Réconforte le kwami. Et tu verras qu'avec le temps tout finira par s'arranger.  
\- Tu as sans doute raison, Tikki ! Souffle Marinette.

Malgré le fait que Tikki se veut rassurante, même s'il est tôt, Marinette s'endort sur ses sombres pensées et épuisée de sa lutte intérieure avec l'akuma.

* * *

Bruce Wayne, milliardaire, philanthrope et playboy, prépare une valise pour son rapide séjour en France. Sa raison principale trouver sa fille qui est aussi la jumelle de son plus jeune fils, Damian. Et la deuxième raison tout aussi importante mais pas à ses yeux sa nouvelle entreprise implantée à Paris.  
Il emmène ces deux plus jeunes fils avec. lui. Le premier plus jeune est co-PDG avec lui et le deuxième est que c'est sa jumelle.  
Il se souvient encore de comment Talia à déposé le bébé devant lui. 

C'était un soir de début Août, il était sur son balcon à prendre l'air avant de rejoindre son gala de charité. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse rentrer, il aperçoit dans le reflet de la vitre Talia avec un landeau en main. Le temps qu'il se retourne, il ne restait plus que le landeau. 

  
Alfred arrive quelques minutes plus tard pour lui annoncer que les premiers invités arrivent.

\- Maître Bruce qui est ce bébé ?  
\- Talia l'a déposé et je ne sais pas qui est le père ! Et si c'est vraiment Talia la mère !  
\- Si vous voulez Maître Bruce, durant le gala je peux vérifier, l'ADN de ce nouveau né !  
\- Merci Alfred cela est très apprécié de ta part !  
\- Je vous en prie Maître Bruce, je ne fais que mon devoir !

Les deux hommes rentrent dans le manoir et Alfred part rejoindre la batcave avec le nouveau né dans ses bras.  
Après plusieurs testes qui sont tous ressortis positifs, il peut confirmer que la petite fille qu'il tient dans ses bras et bien la fille biologique de Talia Al Ghul et de Bruce Wayne.

Durant la soirée qui s'est passée sans encombre, Bruce Wayne rejoint Alfred dans la batcave.

\- Alors Alfred ?  
\- Ce joli cœur est bel et bien la fille de Talia Al Ghul ainsi que la vôtre monsieur Bruce !  
\- Comment est ce possible, je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir fait ! Et encore moins avec elle !  
\- Monsieur, il y a quelques mois vous êtes revenus patraque d'une de vos soirées mondaine et cela correspond, je dirais à la naissance de cette petite fille.  
\- Elle m'aurait drogué ?  
\- J'en ai bien peur Monsieur.  
\- Comment veux tu que j'élève un bébé avec mes activités nocturne ! Je ne pourrais pas mais de l'autre côté je n'ai pas envie non plus de l'abandonner !  
\- Monsieur, si vous ne vous voulez pas abandonnée ce bébé, vous pouvez la confier à vos amis de Paris ? Et vous leur expliquer la situation en omettant votre double vie ! J'en suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de s'occuper de cet adorable enfant surtout dans leur condition !  
\- Brilliante idée Alfred! Prépare le jet, demain nous décollons pour Paris !  
— Comme vous le voulez Monsieur !


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, Marinette se réveille assez tard, en espérant que toute la révélation de la veille soit juste un mauvais rêve. Mais en se regardant dans le miroir et l'air inquiet de Tikki, son espoir disparaît en éclat.

— Tikki, dis-moi que c'est juste un mauvais rêve, s'il te plaît ?   
— Désolé Marinette, mais c'est bien la vérité ! Ton père est bel et bien Bruce Wayne.  
— Comment vais-je faire pour l'annoncer à mes amis ?   
— Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de leur dire tout de suite, tu as un peu de temps devant toi pour le faire !   
— Je sais que je ne vais pas avoir la force et le courage pour leur annoncer ce gros changement ! Mais si je ne le fais pas et qu'ils le découvrent par eux même et notamment Alya, elle m'en voudra pour la fin des temps !   
— Marinette ressaisis-toi, tu verras en temps et en heure. Pour l'instant tu vas aller te laver et t'habiller pour la rencontre avec ton père.   
— Tu as raison Tikki, mais ce n'est parce qu'il est mon père que je vais faire un effort avec lui surtout qu'il m'a abandonné à ma naissance !   
— Arrête de parler et va te préparer ! Tu perds du temps pour rien !  
— Bien j'y vais ! S'exclame la brunette tout en rouspétant.

Une fois douchée et habillée l'adolescente descend et voit une limousine postée devant la boulangerie. Un majordome est devant cette dernière.

— Vous devez-être mademoiselle Marinette ?   
-... Oui c'est bien moi, pourquoi ?   
— Je suis le majordome de Maître Bruce, Alfred Pennyworth. J'ai pour devoir de vous amener où il réside actuellement, au Grand Paris. Elle souffle.   
— Bien, il lui ouvre la portière. À son tour le majordome monte dans la limousine et la démarre.

Le trajet se fait en silence plutôt apaisant pour Marinette. Une fois arrivé, Alfed lui ouvre de nouveau la porte.   
— Merci Alfred,   
— Je vous en prie maîtresse Marinette   
— Seulement Marinette, s'il vous plaît  
— Bien sûr maîtresse Marinette, la jeune femme soupire sachant que le combat est perdu d'avance.

Elle remarque un homme d'une quarantaine d'années marcher dans le hall. Elle est suivie de près par Alfred

.

— Maître Bruce voici votre rendez-vous !   
— Ah, merci Alfred ! Bonjour, Marinette, ravi de te rencontrer !   
— Bonjour, monsieur Wayne, ravi de vous rencontrer aussi !   
— Marinette, tu peux m'appeler Bruce. Je trouve que monsieur Wayne est trop formel.   
— Bien.   
\- Allons dans ma chambre pour avoir plus d'intimité et parler plus librement. L'adolescente hoche de la tête. Elle suit l'homme docilement.

Une fois dans la chambre.

— Pose-moi toutes les questions que tu veux !   
— Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné alors que vous en avez adopté d'autres ? Vous auriez pu venir me récupérer bien avant !   
— Marinette, tu sais que je suis milliardaire et ce qui m'a crée beaucoup d'ennemis. Et je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger et ni te perdre !   
— Et c'est pour cela que vous avez d'autres enfants ?   
\- J'aurais pu te récupérer quand j'ai récupéré Dick, tu as raison, mais je ne voulais pas bouleverser ta vie ! Et t'ataracher à tes amis... Et pour l'adoption, tous les enfants que j'ai adoptés officiellement ou officieusement ont eu un passé difficile.   
— Et là tu crois que tu ne le fais pas, peut-être !?   
— Un peu, mais je voulais attendre que tu grandisses. C'est à toi de choisir. Je comprendrai si tu préfères rester ici. Mais j'apprécierais que tu viennes vivre avec moi à Gotham.  
— Je ne sais pas. Je suis perdue. D'un côté oui j'ai envie de rester, car je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner toutes les personnes que j'aime et que je connais depuis toute petite ! Mais d'un autre côté... Je veux en apprendre plus sur ma famille biologique et l'endroit où j'aurais dû grandir. Mais je ne peux pas faire de réel choix entre les deux !   
— Je comprends. Dans l'avion je lisais de la paperasse et j'ai découvert qu'avec ta classe vous partez à Gotham ?  
— Oui c'est vrai ! Pourquoi ?   
— Nous allons faire un petit compromis. J'organise tout ton voyage, frais y compris et toi le temps du voyage tu dormiras au manoir avec nous. Comme cela tu passes du temps avec tes amis la journée et le soir tu apprendras à nous connaître ! Tu en penses quoi ?   
— Je ne peux pas vous laisser tout payer !   
— Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela ! Cela ne me dérange pas !   
— Merci Mons...   
— Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Bruce   
— Merci Bruce !   
— Je t'en prie, Marinette. Ça me fait plaisir ! Je t'invite à manger, il se fait tard. Marinette veut dire non, mais quelqu'un montre son mécontentement.  
— Bien.

* * *

Dans l'avion Bruce lisait quelques rapports sur les futurs employés de sa nouvelle entreprise pour connaître leur antécédents et s'assurer qu'il n'y aura pas de problème et se désaccord avec ses employés.   
Son regard se pose le dossier de sa fille. Il veut en savoir davantage sur sa fille avant de la rencontrer. 

  
Il essaye bien tant que mal de résister à prendre le dossier, mais son désir prend le dessus sur sa raison et il commence à lire le dossier sa fille.   
Il apprend qu'elle est présidente de sa classe depuis la sixième (USA : 6 th grade ; UK : Year 7 pupil) qu'elle aide toujours tout le monde et notamment ses parents adoptifs dans leur boulangerie et que c'est même elle qui leur a créé leur logo. Ce que Tim avait découvert en piratant et qu'elle est MDC et Ladybug. Par rapport à ce que dit son dossier scolaire, c'est elle la victime et non cette Rossi.   
Ils arrivent à Paris et Alfred qui les avait accompagnés part chercher leur voiture.   
Ils les amènent au Grand Paris. Le lendemain Alfred récupère sa fille durant ce laps de temps, il se demande comment sa fille va réagir en le voyant et de ce qu'elle pourrait se poser comme questions.   
Quand il voit pour la première fois Marinette il ne s'attend pas avoir la copie conforme de Damian en fille à l'exception de ses yeux qui sont le même bleu que les siens.   
Le père et la fille monte dans la chambre que Bruce a réservé et heureusement pour lui qu'ils avaient demandé à ses deux enfants de visiter la ville et trouver des informations sur ce dénommé « Papillon » ainsi que sur les deux héros.  
Après qu'elle lui ait parlé de sa classe, il allait inscrire Damian dans la classe de Marinette pour l'épauler et la défendre en cas de problème même si ce n'était pas trop dans les habitudes de Damian, il espérait qu'il fasse un effort et au moins cela pourrait les rapprocher et rattraper un peu Ie temps perdu entre eux deux.


	3. 3

Marinette souffle de soulagement. Elle est enfin en week-end. Pour elle la semaine à été compliquée. Ne rien dire à ses amis est plus dur qu'elle n'y pensait, mais elle était quand même arrivée, ses pseudo amis. Lie-la étant revenu, elle avait de nouveau retourné la classe contre elle, la seule qui restait à ses côtés à sa plus grande surprise fut Chloé. Les deux se sont installées au fond ignorant totalement la classe le reste du temps.  
Aujourd'hui, les deux nouvelles meilleures amies se sont donnés rendez-vous à la tour eiffel pour se rendre à l'inauguration de la nouvelle entreprise du père de Marinette. La brune avait expliqué sa situation à la blonde et cette dernière lui avait promis de rester à ses côtés quoi qu'il advienne. 

Les deux anciennes rivales sont dans la limousine de la blonde en direction de la tour eiffel, lieu de l'inauguration.  
Elles sont dans les premières arrivées et de placent devant pour que les deux ne manquent rien du spectacle.  
Petit à petit les parisiens à flux et les deux adolescentes se trouvent prise en sandwich par des étrangers. Chloé est prête à crier sur ces rotuliers, mais Marinette lui empêche de faire une scène.  
Le regard de Marinette se pose sur les deux personnes qui accompagne son père, ses frères, elle se reprend mentalement. 

Elle sait que dans un premier temps, elle les appelera par le prénom et si elle décide de garder contact avec eux, elle leur trouvera des surnoms et aussi qu'elle leur fera une toute nouvelle garde robe car à leur actuelle leur costume ont une qualité infini de défauts.  
Perdu dans ses pensées c'est une explosion qui lui en fait sortir.

— Mari... Je crois que c'est le moment de se faufiler en douce  
— Oui tu as raison Chlo

Les deux filles courent dans la rue et se cache pour se transformer. Elles se posent devant la famille de la brunette.

— Messieurs vous devez fuire ! La zone va devenir dangereuse !  
— J'ai une fille avec sa copine et je ne sais pas où elles sont !  
— Comment s'appelle votre fille ?  
— Marinette !  
— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elles, elles sont à l'abri et de plus elles ont l'habitude des attaques akumas car son collège et notamment sa classe est touché par ce terroriste !  
Quennie tu peux les emmener en secure s'il te plaît ?  
— Bien sûr, Ladybug!  
— Et une chose avant que je n'oublie si vous voulez plus d'informations votre fille pourra vous les fournir ! 

Marinette disparaît dans le champ de bataille.  
Suivie de Queenie quand les trois Wayne sont en sécurité.  
Et sans grande surprise, Chat Noir ne s'était pas présenté. C'était elle, Ryuko, Viperion et Queenie qui sont devenus des héros permanent et Chloé a prouvé à Marinette qu'elle avait changé. Et cette dernière pendant un temps lui confiait pour certaines attaques son miraculous de l'abeille jusqu'à ce qu'elle le garde constamment.

Le quatuor s'entendait à merveille et tout le groupe savait qui était sous les masques. Au début, elle était retissante de partager leur identité.  
Après une réflexion poussée et pour une meilleure coalition de groupe elle a fini par céder.  
Souvent Kagami et Chloé se disputent pour savoir qui est la meilleure amie de Marinette, au grand désarroi de cette dernière. 

Après la bataille Marinette et Chloé, vont dans le hall où elle sont rejoint par la famille de la porteuse du miraculous de la chance. 

— Marinette tu n'as rien ? demande Bruce inquiet pour sa fille.  
— Non je n'ai rien, Chlo et moi étions dans sa chambre et dès qu'une attaque Akuma est a proximité de l'hôtel, la sécurité de sa change s'active, si elle est dedans et puisque nous étions dedans c'était bon. Elle se désactive une fois l'akuma purifier. Explique Marinette pour ne pas inquièter son père même si elle ignore qu'il est au courant de son secret.  
— C'est une bonne chose.  
— Monsieur Wayne, c'est le moment pour l'inauguration de votre entreprise  
— Bien monsieur le maire.  
Le père de Chloé monte sur la scène suivi du mien.  
Mon père coupe le ruban rouge et fait un discours. 

— C'est un honneur pour moi d'être là à Paris pour ouvrir une nouvelle entreprise. Durant les premiers mois mon fils Tim s'occupera de gérer l'entreprise avec l'aide de mon plus jeune. Et c'est aussi un plaisir d'organiser le voyage scolaire de la classe de troisième de l'école Françoise Dupont. 

J'ai arrêté d'écouter mon père pour porter toute mon attention sur mes deux frère. En observant mon jumeau, je sens qu'il serait en accord parfait avec Plagg. Quand je sens qu'il me regarde je detourne le mien et converse avec Chlo comme si de rien n'était. L'inauguration se fini. Je fais un signe d'adieu à ma famille et monte dans la limousine de ma meilleure amie qui me ramène chez moi. 

Je sais qu'Alya a vu l'interaction entre moi et kes Wayne et dès lundi elle va me poser des millier questions qui resteront sans réponse.


End file.
